This invention relates to breaking flat glass into cullet and provides a method and apparatus for breaking flat glass ribbon or discrete glass sheets into cullet of controlled size. Both ordinary glass and wired glass can be broken.
Flat glass breakers which are currently in use generate large volumes of cullet dust. This dust is troublesome to glass cutting lines and ancillary equipment. Since the inception of improved automatic warehousing equipment it has become increasingly important to reduce and control the quantities of cullet dust.
Increased production rates increase the quantity of dust generated and aggravate the problems resulting.
It is a main object of the present invention to break flat glass in sheet or ribbon form into cullet of acceptable size with reduced generation of cullet dust.
A further object of the invention is to reduce the noise level which has been associated with the breaking of flat glass into cullet in the customary manner.